


What did you say?

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things are getting hot, Braeden lets a little confession slip, surprising both her and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did you say?

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Derek reached behind him and slapped his hand down on the alarm clock.

“Mm Braeden.”

“What?”

“It’s time to get up.”

“No it’s not.”

“The alarm rang.”

“I didn’t hear anything.”

Derek chuckled as he wrapped one arm around Braeden’s waist and the other above her head on the pillow. He kissed her shoulder a few times before getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen. 

By the time he was getting the last of the bacon out of the pan, he heard a pitter patter of footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to look at Braeden, hair mussed from sleep and a glare on her face that beat his own.

She wordlessly stuck her hand out and Derek smiled as he filled it with a mug of fresh coffee, with hazelnut creamer and two spoons of sugar just as she liked it.

“What’s this?”

“What’s what?”

“This,” Braeden gestured to the array of food Derek was laying out, “you’ve never made me breakfast before.”

“That’s because breakfast is for the morning,” Derek stopped to put Braeden’s pancakes on a plate with some eggs and a few slices of turkey bacon, “and you’ve never been here long enough to make it to morning.”

Braeden chose not to respond as she took a bite of her pancakes. She frowned at them when she realized that they tasted exactly like the ones she always made.

“Did you do something to these pancakes?”

Derek turned from where he was mixing his own coffee and furrowed his brows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just that these taste like the ones I always make, and the only ones I like.”

Derek relaxed his face as he realized what she meant. “Oh yeah, I put some pumpkin and cocoa in yours.”

“How’d you know to do that?”

Before replying, Derek sat down across from her at the small island he hand and began cutting his pancakes into small squares, a habit he’d always had. 

“Well I just noticed whenever we went out to breakfast with the pack, that’s the only type of pancakes you order. That they taste like yours is pure coincidence, unless you use the same online recipe as I did.”

Braeden just continued looking at him, searching his face for something she evidently couldn’t find. She was just about to speak before she was cut off by Derek.

“You can eat the bacon by the way. It’s turkey.”

“Again, pack. I also noticed that you always make sure to never sit near Scott or Stiles, since they’re usually the only ones that eat the bacon even though we order enough for everyone in the pack to have more than enou-”

Derek was cut off when Braeden pushed her plate aside and leaned over the island, kissing him firmly on the lips. Derek returned the kiss for a few seconds before he pulled away and stood up, walking around the island. When he stood in front of Braeden, he cupped her face and kissed her again passionately. Braeden reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

After a few more minutes, Derek broke away to breath and started placing little kisses and nips all along Braeden’s neck. Her grip tightened in his hair as she tossed her head back to give him more room.

She gasped when Derek suddenly picked her up and kicked the stool she’d previously been sitting on aside as he set her on the island top.

“God Derek.”

Derek’s hands moved to her hips as he tucked his thumbs under her tank top, taking it with him as he rubbed his hands up her sides. As soon as it was off, she reached for Derek’s v-neck and removed it quickly. 

Once they were both shirtless, Braeden started digging her nails into Derek’s back and scratching down, leaving red marks that the werewolf stopped from healing. 

“Fuuuck Braeden,” gasped Derek. He moved away from her neck and kissed her again. As soon as she responded, he licked the seam of her lips, seeking entrance which she quickly granted. Their tongues danced together as Derek’s hands moved to the waistband of Braeden’s shorts. He tugged slightly and she lifted her hips so he could pull them down.

Once her shorts were off, Derek moved his hands up her back and swiftly unhooked her bra. Braeden removed her arms from the straps and let it fall to the floor.

Derek slowly moved down her neck, placing a series of kisses and small bites on it, moving down her chest.

“God, I love you,” Braeden moaned.

Wait.

Shit.

Derek slowly pulled away, all the while looking at Braeden intensely.

“Wh-what? Did you just..did you just say you..?” Derek trailed off, still not believing what he’d heard.

“I-I said..I said..” 

_Oh fuck Braeden just say it. He fucking made you pumpkin pancakes and turkey bacon._

“I said I love you. I love you Derek.”

Derek responded by kissing Braeden fiercely, letting the kiss heat up for a moment before slowing things down with small pecks before breaking away completely.

“I didn’t think I’d ever hear you say that,” he said, smile painted across his face.

Braeden laughed as she pecked his lips. “Neither did I. But it’s true. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied, smile seemingly getting wider.

They started kissing again, and when hands started wandering, Derek tucked his hands under Braeden’s thighs and lifted her off the island when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Come on. I’ll show you how much I love you.”

Braeden laughed happily all the way to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an fyi, if you'd like to request a fic, send me an ask at draeisbae.tumblr.com
> 
> I usually check there periodically just because it's easier than going through comments here. Include your ao3 name and I'll give you a mention.


End file.
